1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a nanowire and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising the nanowire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies have been conducted to apply a nanowire to semiconductor devices in various fields by using the structural characteristics and quantum mechanical effects of the nanowire. Nanowires can exhibit quantum effects that cannot be exhibited by a bulk body and have a large surface area with respect to volume. The nanowires can be used as channel layers of transistors, light emitting layers of luminous devices, or sensing layers of sensing devices.
If a nanowire is used for a channel layer of a transistor, the electrical control ability of a gate with respect to the channel layer can be increased and the charge mobility in the channel layer can be increased. Thus, the line-width of the transistor can be greatly reduced and switching characteristics of the transistor can be increased.
However, due to problems related to methods of forming the nanowire, it is not easy to apply the nanowire to a semiconductor device.
More specifically, in a conventional method of forming a nanowire, for example, in a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process involving a catalyst growing process, a large number of nanowires are formed in a single process, and it is difficult to control the position, the size, and the characteristics of nanowires to be formed. That is, it is difficult to ensure uniformity and reproducibility of the nanowire.
Conventionally, in order to manufacture a device using a nanowire, the nanowire formed on a first substrate must be moved to a second substrate. In this case, it is also difficult to accurately align the nanowire on a predetermined position of the second substrate.